Automated systems for interacting with customers by generating automatic written, auditory, or video responses via web and mobile device application channels are useful ways to provide customers with requested information and perform routine account actions in an expedited, extended hours fashion, without the need to have a large workforce of customer service agents. While helpful, existing systems tend to provide a passive approach of waiting until a user reaches out to the system to address potential actions taken by the user.